The Incredibles Credits
Full credits for The Incredibles. Written and Directed By *Brad Bird Produced By *John Walker ''EXECUTIVE PRODUCER'' *''JOHN LASSETER'' ''ASSOCIATE PRODUCER'' *''KORI RAE'' ''MUSIC BY'' *''MICHAEL GIACCHINO'' ''STORY SUPERVISOR'' *''MARK ANDREWS'' ''FILM EDITOR'' *''STEPHEN SCHAFFER'' ''SUPERVISING TECHNICAL DIRECTOR'' *''RICK SAYRE'' ''PRODUCTION DESIGNER'' *''LOU ROMANO'' Character Design *Tony Fucile *Teddy Newton Supervising Animators *Tony Fucile *Steven Clay Hunter *Alan Barillaro Directors of Photography *Janet Lucroy *Patrick Lin *Andrew Jimenez Art Director *Ralph Eggleston Shading Art Director *Bryn Imagire Character Supervisor *Bill Wise Hair & Cloth Simulation Supervisor *Mark Thomas Henne Sets Sequence Supervisor *Nigel Hardwidge Effects Supervisor *Sandra Karpman Rendering Supervisor *Don Schreiter Production Manager *Katherine Sarafian Sound Designer *Randy Thom Casting By *Mary Hidalgo *Kevin Reher *Matthew Jon Beck Additional Casting By *Jen Rudin, C.S.A. Cast (in Order of Appearance) *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: Craig T. Nelson *Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Holly Hunter *Lucius Best/Frozone: Samuel L. Jackson *Buddy Pine/Syndrome: Jason Lee *Bomb Voyage: Dominique Louis *Newsreel Narrator: Teddy Newton *Mrs. Hogenson: Jean Sincere *Jack-Jack Parr: Eli Fucile, Maeve Andrews *Gilbert Huph: Wallace Shawn *Dashiell Parr: Spencer Fox *Bernie Kropp: Lou Romano *Principal: Wayne Canney *Violet Parr: Sarah Vowell *Tony Rydinger: Michael Bird *Mirage: Elizabeth Peña *Rick Dicker: Bud Luckey *Edna Mode (E): Brad Bird *Kari: Bret Parker *Honey: Kimberly Adair Clark *Underminer: John Ratzenberger *The Reverend: John Walker (uncredited) Story Story Manager *Esther Pearl Additional Storyboarding *Jeffrey Lynch Digital Storyboarding & Effects *Louis Gonzales *Courtney Booker Story Coordinator *Sabine Magdelena Koch Story Production Assistant *Kevin A. Gordon Art Environment Design *Scott Caple Additional Character Design *Albert Lozano *Steven Clay Hunter Character Sculptors *Kent Melton *Greg Dykstra *Jerome Ranft Digital Character Sculptors *Jonathan Paine *Bruce D. Buckley Matte Painter *Paul Topolos Art Department Coordinators *Nick Vlahos *Mari Aizawa *Bert Berry Art Production Assistants *Daniel Arriaga *Stacey Hendrickson Layout & Set Dressing Layout & Set Dressing Manager *Victoria Jaschob Lead Layout Artist *Robert Anderson Senior Camera Operator *Shawn Brennan Set Dressing Artists *Tom Miller *Elizabeth Torbit Layout & Set Dressing Coordinators *Jake Martin *Bahram Hooshmand *Dan Sokolosky Animation Animation Manager *Chris DiGiovanni Layout & Animation Technical Support *Daniel Campbell Fix Animators *Andrew Beall *Arik Ehle Animation Coordinator *Kathleen Relyea Animation Technical Coordinator *Kearsley Higgins Animation Fix Coordinator *Sabine Magdelena Koch Animation Production Assistant *Lori Cottrell-Bennett Character Team Character Manager *Laura Leganza Reynolds Cloth Development Lead *Christine Waggoner Hair & Cloth Modeling Character Shading Lead *David Munier Character Coordinators *Jessica Hutchison *Marcia Savarese Editorial Editorial Manager *Juliet Pokorny Second Film Editor *Robert Grahamjones First Assistant Editor *Mark Yeager Second Assistant Editors *Anthony J. Greenberg *Jason Hudak *Renee Steen Script Coordinator *Camille C. Leganza Editorial Coordinator *Trish Carney Editorial Production Assistant *Layla Appleman Sweatbox Sweatbox Manager *Nicole Paradis Grindle Sweatbox Coordinator *Kevin A. Gordon Sets Sets Manager *Victoria Jaschob Lead Modeling Artist *Kristifir Klein Lead Shading Artist *Ben Jordan Sets Coordinator *Pamela Darrow Sets Production Assistant *Gennie Rim Lighting Lead Lighting Artists *Danielle Feinberg *John Warren Illumination Engineer *Daniel Mccoy Lighting Coordinators *Pamela Darrow *Sheri Patterson Lighting Production Assistant *Gennie Rim Effects Second Unit *Neil Blevins *Mach Tony Kobayashi *Raymond V. Wong Additional Effects *Dean Foster *Alex Harvill *Keith Daniel Klohn Effects Coordinator *Seth Murray Hair & Cloth Simulation Simulation Manager *Nicole Paradis Grindle Simulation Lead *Michael L. Stein Simulation Coordinator *Mari Aizawa Rendering Rendering & Technical Development Manager *Laura Leganza Reynolds Rendering Coordinator *Eric Rosales Technical Development Technical Pre-Production Software Development Software Team Leads Software Engineering Build/QA/Documentation Project Management & Administration Renderman Development Lead *Dana Batali Color Science & Output Managers *Jim Bartell *Joshua Hollander *Beth Sullivan Color Grading *David Lortsher *Gary Coates Camera *Louis Rivera *Jeff Wan Science & Engineering Production Information Systems A/V Engineering Administration & Application Support Desktop & Infrastructure Render Pipeline Group Team Post Production End Titles Post Production Sound Services Provided By Skywalker Sound A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd., LLC, Marin County, California Additional Voices Music Music Recorded and Mixed At Sony Pictures Scoring Stage and Signet Sound Studios Thanks to Everyone At Pixar Who Supported This Production Administration & Finance Creative Resources & Marketing Development Facilities Human Resources Pixar Shorts Pixar University & Archives Purchasing & Relocation Renderman Products Safety & Security Craft Services By Luxo Cafe Production Babies Special Thanks MPAA No. 41179 This picture made under the jurisdiction of IATSE Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. The term OMNIDROID is used by permission of Lucasfilm Ltd. Copyright © MMIV Disney/Pixar All Rights Reserved. This motion picture was created at Pixar Talking Pictures for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. Original soundtrack available on Walt Disney Records Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Created and Produced by Pixar Animation Studios Emeryville, California Incredibles Credits